pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Festival At Lower Coumarine!
Story Our heroes arrive in Coumarine City in the lower town. There is some festival going on. Jon has Typhlosion out next to him. Ryan: Wow. Everything looks so colourful. Chespin (in agreement): Ches! They all continue to walk through the festival and see a few stalls which are dedicated to grass type Pokemon. Jon: Why are they all dedicated to Grass Types? Ryan: I don’t follow events like these often, so I couldn’t tell you. Kyle: It could be something to do with the Gym Leader. Maria: The Gym Leader? Kyle: The Gym Leader uses Grass Type Pokemon. Jon: Oh, awesome. So, why don’t we check it all out? Maria: Yeah. Our heroes look around the festival. Everyone stops. Jon: I’m going to check down here. Kyle: Right. Maria and I will continue around here. Kyle and Maria walk off. Jon: What do you want to do Ryan? Ryan: Not sure. It’s the first time I’ve been to a festival like this. Kyle’s Bulbasaur might like it though. Jon: I know Bulbasaur would. Jon sees a stall which has toy Skiddo, Chespin, Pansage and Snivy on there. Jon: Skiddo, Chespin, Pansage and Snivy toys. Stall Seller: They are the best toys around. If you want one, you have to get that Pokemon. The Stall Seller points at a Goldeen in a big clear pool. Jon: I presume it will be difficult considering Goldeen has the Swift Swim ability. The Stall Seller is shocked Jon knows this. Jon: I’m going to pass. Ryan, do you want a go? Ryan: Hmm...why not? The Stall Seller gives Ryan a fishing rod. Ryan grips hold of it and is about to cast when Jon stops him. Jon: You are holding it wrong. Jon moves Ryan’s hands to where they should be. Jon: That will help you get a better cast. Ryan nods and then casts the fishing rod and it lands in the water perfectly. The Goldeen swims around fast, due to its ability. Ryan moves the fishing rod left and right, and after a few minutes, gets the Goldeen. The Stall Seller gives Goldeen some Pokemon food and Ryan an option of the four toys that he would like. Stall Seller: Which one would you like? Ryan: Snivy please sir. The Stall Seller gets the Snivy toy down and gives Ryan the toy. Stall Seller: There you go. Now, please don’t tell anyone about Goldeens ability. Jon: Lips are sealed. So which stall now? Ryan: Hmm… Ryan looks around and then both Jon and Ryan hear some cheering. Jon: What is that about? Ryan: Let’s find out Jon runs off in the direction of the cheering, with Ryan following behind. They arrive and see a Pokemon battle happening. There are two trainers on the field. One is a man, about 30, with a green shirt and brown shorts, and he has his Phantump out. He is called Dylan. The other trainer is quite young, only 13. Her Pokemon of choice is a Raichu. Dylan: Phantump, use Dark Pulse! Phantump uses Dark Pulse but Raichu dodges with ease. Jon: That Raichu is expertly trained. Lilly: Raichu, Thundershock! Raichu lets loose a big amount of electrical energy, which hits Phantump right on target. Phantump is struggling to stay up. Dylan: Use Energy Ball! Phantump uses Energy Ball towards Raichu, but Raichu dodges and runs behind Phantump. Lilly: Give it a hard Thunder Punch Raichu. Raichu swings its fist into Phantump, sending it flying. Ryan gasps Ryan: That’s not fair! Phantump is unable to battle. Dylan returns his Phantump. Dylan: Thanks for a great battle. Lilly: You too. Ryan walks up to Lilly, slightly angry. Ryan: That wasn’t fair! Phantump didn’t even get a chance to defend itself! Lilly: Yeah? Well too bad. A vein in Ryan’s temple pulses as he grits his teeth in anger. Ryan: I challenge you to a battle! No sneak attacks allowed! Lilly: Fine by me. Jon: Ryan, are you sure? Ryan: Dang right I’m sure! Fuming, he slips his backpack off. Pulling out a Pokeball, the trainer turns his hat backwards. Ryan: Let’s do this! He tossed the Pokeball up into the air, and Scatterbug pops out Lilly: A Scatterbug? Are you kidding? That little runt couldn’t even put a scratch on Raichu! Raichu prepares for the battle, both it and Lilly sounding cocky. Jon: Are you sure you want to use Scatterbug? Chespin would be better. Ryan: I know that was supposed to be helpful, and I appreciate it, but as Scatterbug’s barely battled, and Froakie’s a Water Type, I’m gonna give it a chance. But don’t worry, Chespin’s next on the roster. Anyway, Scatterbug, String Shot! Scatterbug shoots its attack towards Raichu. Lilly: Raichu, use Thunderbolt! Raichu sends electricity towards Scatterbug Ryan: Dodge it and use Bug Bite! Scatterbug jumps out of the way, and charges at Raichu. Before the Pokemon could retaliate, Scatterbug lands its attack. Ryan: Wait...Oh no, I walked right into it! Scatterbug get away! But it was too late. Lilly: Raichu, Thunderbolt! Raichu zaps Scatterbug with electricity. The Bug Pokemon screams out in pain. Ryan: NO! Scatterbug falls to the ground and doesn’t move. Holding back tears, Ryan returns the Bug Type to its Pokeball. Chespin climbs off Ryan’s shoulder, bravely facing Raichu. Lilly: Now you’re seeing sense. Raichu, Thunderb-. Before she can finish calling the attack, Chespin begins to glow. Ryan: Chespin? Are you-? Chespin’s shape completely changes, becoming rounder. Chespin has now evolved into Quilladin. Quilladin: Quil! Lilly: So it evolved, big deal. It won’t change anything! Raichu, Thunderbolt! Ryan: Quick Quilladin! Use Leech Seed! Quilladin sends seeds into the ground, and vines quickly grow and ensnares Raichu before it could attack. The Electric Type is drained of some if its energy. Quilladin: Quil! Raichu struggles against the vines. Ryan: Pin Missile! Quilladin sends its ‘quills’ flying towards Raichu. The helpless Pokemon gets hit, and winces. Ryan: Alright Quilladin, come back. Rather reluctantly, Quilladin returns to Ryan’s side. The trainer sends out Froakie. Lilly (less confident): Are you nuts? Ryan: Water Pledge! Froakie performs Water Pledge, and the water combines with Raichu’s electricity, electrocuting the Electric Type. Lilly: Raichu! Feeling betrayed, she returns Raichu to its Pokeball. She looks at it, contemplating. Lilly (Thinking): Our first loss...We’ve never lost together until today. Ryan: Wow, suddenly I feel really bad for treating her so badly. I mean, I wanted to win, but now I just feel guilty. Lily looks over at Ryan. Lilly: I’ll get you for this! I’ll train my Pokemon twice as hard and you’ll see how it feels! Ryan is puzzled, but Lilly leaves before he can get any clarity. Ryan (To Jon; still a bit puzzled): Did I just make someone want to be my rival? Jon: Yeah, I think so. It’s great that Chespin evolved into Quilladin. Ryan (To Quilladin): Too bad it looks like I can’t carry you anymore. Quilladin looks disappointed, but then shrugs. Ryan: Don’t worry, I won’t put you in a Pokeball either. Hey Jon, I know I just had one, but want to battle one last time before my team and I leave the group? Jon: Yeah sure. Kyle and Maria walk to them. Maria: Have a good time? Jon: Ryan and I are going to have a battle before he leaves. Kyle (noticing Ryan’s Quilladin): Is that a Quilladin? Quilladin stands proud and tall. Ryan: Yup. Though I don’t know why it evolved. To me, it seemed for no reason. Jon: Quilladin evolved because it saw your passion for it, and it didn’t want you to lose. Well, that’s what I think. Quilladin nods. Ryan: So Jon, who’s up for you? Jon: That’s a good question. The only Pokemon who hasn’t battled you is Fletchinder. And considering Fletchinder and Quilladin evolved recently, it’s a great way to test their new strength. Ryan: Cool, let’s go! Everyone heads to the back of the Pokemon Center, after Ryan got his Quilladin healed. Jon and Ryan are on the battlefield with Quilladin and Fletchinder already on the battlefield. Jon: You can have the first attack Ryan. Ryan: Pin Missile! Just like before, Quilladin sends quills flying at its opponent. Jon: Fletching, stay still and use Flame Charge! Fletchinder uses Flame Charge but stays stationary. Pin Missile hits Fletchinder, but due to the Flame Charge, Fletchinder took no damage. Jon: Now, use Steel Wing! Fletchinder heads towards Quilladin using Steel Wing. Ryan: Quilladin, Vine Whip! Quilladin lashes its vines out at Fletchinder. Quilladin catches Fletchinder. Jon: Fletchinder! Ryan: Throw it to the ground! Quilladin slams Fletchinder into the ground. Fletchinder gets up and shakes its head. Jon: Are you okay Fletchinder? Fletchinder nods and flaps its wings. Jon: Good, then use Acrobatics! Fletchinder moves fast and hits Quilladin using Acrobatics, but Fletchinder is close to Quilladin. Jon: Get out of Quilladin’s reach. Ryan: Pin Missile Quilladin! Quilladin sends the attack in Fletchinder’s direction. Jon: Dodge! Fletchinder dodges just in time. Jon: Good. Now Flame Charge! Fletchinder heads towards Quilladin using Flame Charge. Ryan: Leech Seed! When Fletchinder gets close enough, Quilladin sends out a seed and ensnares Fletchinder in vines, like Raichu before. Jon: Argh! Maria: I wonder how Jon is going to get out of that. Jon: Now, Agility! Fletchinder tries to use Agility to escape, but can’t. But Fletchinder has increased its speed. Jon: Now, use Flame Charge! Flame Charge burns through the Leech Seed and Fletchinder hits Quilladin with Flame Charge causing a lot of damage to Quilladin. Fletchinder is now near Jon. Jon: That’s how to do it. Ryan runs over to Quilladin, stopping the match and gives it a large Oran Berry. Ryan: Don’t worry, you were great. Quilladin happily munches on the berry. Ryan: So…..does this make us rivals? Jon: Yeah, if you want to be. Ryan smirks. Ryan: Don’t worry, I was joking. But I will say I’ll miss being with you guys. I hope we’ll meet again someday. By this time, Quilladin has finished the Oran Berry, and is well again. Ryan: Bye guys. C’mon Quilladin, let’s find some food. Ryan walks backwards, waving to Jon and his friends, who wave back to Ryan. Ryan (Joking): I’ll totally cream you next time Jon! Just you wait and see! Jon: Time will tell. See you again soon Ryan! Take care Quilladin! Quilladin: Quill! Ryan turns to face forward, and both he and Quilladin start to run. The trainer’s smirk from before has become a big grin. The two stop on the path, seeing the sun start to set. Ryan (Thinking): I wonder what’s in store for us tomorrow. Well, I guess there’s only one way to find out! He races down the path, Quilladin staying with him easily. Both trainer and Pokemon are laughing loudly. Back to Jon, Kyle and Maria at the back of the Pokemon Center. Jon: I wonder if we will meet Ryan again. Kyle: And what Pokemon he has at that point. Maria: Yeah. Jon: I say we stay down here today and then head up to the gym tomorrow. Kyle: Good plan. Let’s see the rest of the festival. Jon, Kyle and Maria walk towards the Festival. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes arrive in Coumarine city, they saw there was a festival on. While in the festival, Ryan found a new rival named Lilly. Before leaving the group, Jon and Ryan had another battle. Now Ryan has departed from Jon and his friends, what is in store for all four of our heroes? And will Jon and Ryan ever meet again. Find out soon! Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Ryan McCrimmon Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Fletchinder Ryan * Chespin/Quilladin * Scatterbug